the life of my brother
by kuroneko714
Summary: Motoko's brother comes to Hinata with a life of his own. please enjoy, and please don't flame, because I don't prefer flames very much. And this is my very 1st story too.


Hello! I'm kuroneko with my 1st story, so I hope you review, but I highly doubt it. You can email me though. My email is in my profile if you ever take the time to look. I don't own any of Love Hina, except for Sasuke Aoyama, whom I created myself, so please don't sue me because I'm a poor 8th grader T-T.   
  
Sasuke: So, what can we expect from this new story?  
  
Kuroneko: Well, there's a lot about you and your dead fiancé, who's well, dead as you can call it, and about your past. I haven't decided who to pair you up with yet.  
  
The rest of the cast enters…  
  
Motoko: Why do I have to have a brother in this story!?!!?!? I mean, why can't I have my sister coming back to haunt me, or a killer turtle on the loose!?!?!   
  
Kuroneko: Actually, that's a good idea! A giant turtle appears and kind of roars, moans, and mew's at the same time while Motoko runs for her life  
  
Su: Oooooh, turtle… Su's mouth starts watering and a thought bubble appears above her head with the turtle being cooked  
  
Anyways, let's start with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy of about eighteen or so ran as fast as he could down the crowded hallway to his classroom in one of the buildings of Tokyo U.  
  
"Damn! I'm late for the stupid new college year!!!" He was well built at about five to six feet with hair in a ponytail that came down to his shoulders and bangs that ran down to his jaws, a face with an 'x' slash on his cheek, with a slight tan, and wore a white shirt with a light blue flannel over it, and had dark blue shorts. He had his bag and 2 swords flapping against his back that varied in size. One was a large scimitar with a half-moon, circular notch at the base of the blade, while the other was a plain katana for the kendo team tryouts. He ran into the classroom just as the bell rang.   
  
"And who in the name of heaven might you be?" asked the teacher.  
  
"I'm a first year Tokyo U student named Sasuke Aoyama," he said quickly.  
  
"Then, uh, go take a seat." Sasuke walked down the desk isles toward an empty desk spot, and laid his swords on the floor. The teacher continued with his introduction as Sasuke drifted off in his own imagination. The girls were drooling over him and whispering about him while he himself just propped up his head against his arm and seemed to drift into unconsciousness.   
  
"Now what is the answer to question 4B, MR. AOYAMA!?" yelled the teacher as he saw Sasuke seemingly asleep. He yawned.  
  
"4b is answer c, 4d is answer a, and all of 5 are b's," he said lazily and yawned again. The teacher gawked for a moment and regained his composure.  
  
"Well, um, thank you Mr. Aoyama. Now…" the teacher droned on and on while the other students took a quick glance at Sasuke. He then promptly plopped his head on his desk. It seemed to them that he was a somewhat weird person. I mean, who carries 2 hulking swords around and is able to answer all of the calculus questions in 7 seconds? Well, I don't know about you, but this is really weird, but anyways, later that day was the signup for the clubs and teams to join. Sasuke knew that his sister, Motoko, went here and was kendo captain. He walked up to the tent where they were signing up people for the tryouts.   
  
"So, you want to join the kendo team?" asked a bulky man in a kendo uniform. "Do you think you've got what it takes to be in the kendo team?!" he asked imposingly.   
  
"I could pass as the whole team if I wanted too," Sasuke replied carelessly after writing his name down on the list, and left the kendo teammate wondering about his rudeness and superiority, not to mention the katana blade and scimitar on his back. He then walked to another signup which was for the motor club. Finally, it was back to class, where everything seemed so slow, but as the hours closed in, class ended and Sasuke finally got out of that building of terror. He walked throughout the city for a while, while thinking about why he had just come from the mountainous regions of Japan. He had schooling at a normal junior high and high school, but was tutored in grade school back in the mountains, and was considered a genius of sorts in battle tactics, planning, and in mathematics among others. He fought at his parents' martial arts school, 'The god's cry school', where he learned the art of the blade, although Sasuke almost completely mastered it and journeyed across the land to train and learned hand to hand combat. Since he left, he had kept in touch with his parents, but had also gained the mastery of a few other weapons. He had first gained the scimitar, which he now carried as a symbol of his acceptation into a Shinobi warrior clan. He had also mastered the large shuriken, the fuuma shuriken (he was an excellent thrower), and the kunai. Not to mention the arsenal of combat he had attained through ninja training. So he was basically the perfect destruction unit. He became a known assassin in time, and was given a warm welcome into Shinobi residences and trained at their hidden villages with other ninja. He then walked some more until he finally arrived in the city of Tokyo. He kept walking and came to what was the Hinata Inn, which was now of course as you all know a girl's dorm complex, where his sister resided and was currently a Tokyo U student after two failed entrances. He had two bags and one backpack that he had left in a hidden spot near Hinata, and found them. He took a number of shurikens and ran off to check on his elder sister. He jumped up onto the Hinata roof with superhuman ability and ease, and found Motoko using her katana to try and kill someone from the balcony. She had a large ki force, but from what Sasuke could tell, she as weak as before in strength. Motoko's ki force had made an average increase since he had last seen her and was not surprised at this. He silently crept along the Rooftop, following Motoko, to observe if her actions had changed at all. But as far as he could see, all she was doing at the moment was sending a poor man for a demon vanquishing slash which had hit him full on into the trees.   
  
'Not a bit,' he thought to himself and sighed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoko had just sent Keitaro for another destructive slash, and was now being bugged by Kaolla again.   
  
"Motoko, why do you always hit Keitaro?" asked Kaolla, while pulling Motoko's hair.   
  
"I am not mean," she replied. "That pervert just goes around trying to peep on all of us. In fact, I think that you should stay at least 9 yards away from him at all times, do you understand?"  
  
"But I like Keitaro," Su said cheerily.  
  
"Just because you like him doesn't mean you can be safe near him." And they walked into Motoko's room.  
  
"Ouch," said Keitaro as he got out of the tree branch he was stuck in.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke who had jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Yeah, I think so-hey wait, who're you?" said Keitaro with suspicion in his voice.  
  
"I'm Motoko's brother. I'm Sasuke Aoyama, pleasure to meet you Keitaro Urashima," he said and held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too; wait, I thought that Motoko was the one to inherit the Gods Cry School, which meant that she didn't have a brother, and how do you know my name?," he said in a confused tone of voice.   
  
"Well, that's because I left to go train in ninja martial arts, endurance, and probably a few more training reasons, and I know your name from Motoko's letters," he replied to both questions.  
  
"Uh huh… Alright, so what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, my parents told me to check up on Motoko, and I'm in Tokyo U."  
  
"I see. Well, where do you live right now?"  
  
"Nowhere right now; that's why I came here. So do you think I could have a spare room here? I mean, I'll pay the usual rent and stuff, but if no, then…" he drifted from his speech.  
  
"Well, you can see if all the other tenants are okay with you living here because this is actually as girl's dorm."  
  
"Alright, thank you!" Sasuke said happily.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, Keitaro called a meeting for the tenants in the lobby, where all of the tenants occupied a couch, and Sasuke was by himself occupying a chair. .  
  
"So, everyone's here I suppose. Okay then Motoko, you should know that your brother has come for permission to stay in this girls dorm, so you can either choose to accept, or decline, either one, your choice, and then all of the other tenants," said Keitaro in his final decision.   
  
"I'll accept his staying here since I know Sasuke is more able to avoid perversion, rather than yourself," said Motoko who looked slightly disturbed by something. 'Wow, Sasuke's power has greatly increased! It seems as though he has gone far beyond the normal limit of ki, even more than father. But still, I wonder where he got that scar and what happened back at Light and Darkness village…" she wondered as she took a quick glance at him.  
  
'Hm, Motoko's brother? I guess I could give him a chance to prove that he's not a pervert, and I mean, if Motoko trusts him, why not?' thought Naru as she took a fleeting glance at Sasuke and glanced once again at Sasuke in curiosity of his scar. "Now, what's with that scar on his cheek? It looks intriguing, but I guess I'll have to ask later.'  
  
Kitsune's thoughts were, 'wow, he seems pretty cute, maybe he's also a rich spoiled brat that somehow happened to get an inherited fortune. Hey wait, the last time I thought something like that, I found myself with a really weird manager that felt me up once, again, and again… I don't think I'll vote on his side…'  
  
'Well, he seems nice enough, and nobody deserves to go without a chance, but I'm still not sure about a guy coming into a girls dorm because, well…ah geez, this stinks, but I don't want to go against my morals. Oh yeah, we can all kick him out if he does try to do anything perverted,' were the thoughts of Shinobu as she fought out the frustrating thoughts in her mind.  
  
'Turtle soup, turtle sushi, turtle sashimi, turtle barbecue, turtle stew…," and as you can guess, these were Su's thoughts, although in the highest possible thoughts of seriousness in her mind.   
  
Well eventually, after a minute of thoughts and another two minutes consultation with each other, they all individually gave in to the decision of letting 'Motoko's brother' stay with the tenants of Hinata Inn.   
  
"Alright, that's settled then. So, what's your name?" asked Naru.  
  
"My name is Sasuke Aoyama. And it's a pleasure to meet you all," he replied warmly while also bowing.   
  
"Well, my name is Naru Narusegawa; her name is Mitsune Konno, but we call her Kitsune," she said, while pointing at each person, "and her name is Shinobu Maehara; and Kaolla Su; Oh, and there's Haruka Urashima over there, and the pervert, Keitaro Urashima."  
  
"Okay then, I'm hoping that we're all quite acquainted, so I might as well go bring in my stuff to unpack," said Sasuke, and so he brought out his two bags from under his chair and gave a short, smooth whistle. A very small, white fox with ears twice the size of its head bounded up from the trees near Hinata, and jumped up onto his unoccupied shoulder.   
  
"I almost forgot about my fox, Kiba," he said, smiling. And with the rest of the tenants, he walked into the dorm happily, while being situated in Room 202, next to Shinobu's room and right under Kaolla's room.   
  
Well, that's my 1st chapter, I hoped you liked it. If you hate it, like it, love it, give me a review, give me an email, or give me nothing… Oh, and yes I know that stories like these have probably been done millions of times, and I'm already feeling crappy about it…  
  
Motoko: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Giant turtle on the loose!!!! Sends ki blasts everywhere… Meanwhile, the Giant turtle lumbers along, while Su's inventions and attempts to capture the turtle are dashed [not to mention crushed]… 


End file.
